Le cri de la Sauterelle
by Leptitloir
Summary: Un jour, Loup ne s'est pas reveillé. [La maison dans laquelle / The gray house]


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des 24h du FoF. Le prompt était_ J'étais trop jeune pour savoir l'aimer_ (_Le petit prince, _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)**

Bon normalement je devais m'arrêter d'écrire avant, mais y a eu ce thème et … Et y a eu ce thème, quoi. Ça vous donne pas tout de suite envie de vous jeter sur vos clavier ?

Donc voilà, c'est un texte sur mon nouveau bouquin préféré qui n'a pas encore de section pour lui – ou alors je l'ai ratée – _La maison dans laquelle_ de Mariam Petrosyan.

Pour contextualiser un peu, **mais attention ça spoil certains trucs**, on suit une ribambelle de personnages, des enfants et adolescents qui vivent dans une espèce de pensionna pour des personnes qui sont malades/handicapées/physiquement ou mentalement hors des normes de la société. (y a pas de précisions à ce sujet, mais tous les habitants ont quelque chose de particulier) On alterne les passages passés et présents et on apprend qu'entre les deux, un personnage qu'on connaissait, Loup, est mort. Il s'est endormi et ne s'est jamais réveillé. Littéralement.

Ici, tout est perçu du point de vue de Sphinx (aussi connu sous le nom de Sauterelle quand il était plus jeune).

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture à ceux qui passeront par-là !

* * *

Le cri de la Sauterelle

Le premier cri qui raisonne s'échappe de la bouche de Sphinx.

C'est impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Il va bien, si bien, son corps tout reposé semble prêt à s'éveiller, son visage calme plus serein que jamais affiche de tendres traits posés, ses lèvres à peines entrouvertes supposent un souffle léger, une respiration, quelque chose qui l'anime encore. Il y a ses mains, ses mains le long de son corps, le long de son corps recroquevillé parce qu'il dort comme un animal replié et ses yeux, ses yeux fermés, ses yeux qu'il devrait ouvrir quand son ami le secoue mais non. Non le corps ne bouge pas, et les râteaux de Sphinx qui l'agitent frénétiquement n'y peuvent rien.

Il cherche encore, désespérément, quelque chose, un fragment, un cœur qui bat, un souffle sur sa bouche, un pouf qu'il n'arrive pas à prendre, un murmure, un tressaillement. Qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il bouge, s'agite, le vire et gémisse en sentant les bras métalliques qui lui râpent la peau, qu'il crie férocement, qu'il morde, qu'il frappe, qu'il le rejette s'il faut mais qu'il se lève, par pitié qu'il se lève !

Mais rien. Loup ne bouge pas. Ne respire pas. Ne se réveille pas. Et il sait, il sait bien qu'il ne se réveillera plus jamais, son corps est déjà froid. Mais Sphinx voudrait mourir aussi pour échapper à cette vérité.

Pas lui.

Pas Loup.

C'est son souffle qui s'échappe, se perd, halète pitoyablement alors que cesse enfin le cri échappé de sa bouche. C'est son corps qui tremble, perdu. Son corps estropié, son corps trop jeune pour une vie si longue, son corps mouvant son corps vivant et celui de son ami ne bougera plus jamais, non, plus jamais, et il ne peut pas le comprendre.

Non.

C'est impossible.

Il n'y a rien, rien qui puisse justifier ce départ prématuré. Son enveloppe est intacte, sa santé aussi. Il n'était pas malade hier, pas plus qu'aujourd'hui. Il s'est couché comme tous les autres, plein de vie. Elle s'est enfuit pendant la nuit. Il ne reste qu'un cadavre entre les faux bras de Sphinx. Un cadavre qui semble dormir.

Plus tard, il dira que Loup ne s'est jamais réveillé. Qu'il s'est endormi un jour, et qu'il n'a plus ouvert les yeux. Ils le diront tous, c'est la vérité. Loup est simplement parti, et personne ne peut l'expliquer.

Presque personne.

Mais aujourd'hui, Sphinx ne peut pas comprendre. Sphinx n'est plus Sphinx, soudain. Il a dix an à peine, il est Sauterelle et il voudrait se coucher auprès de Loup, fermer les yeux, s'endormir et le retrouver au matin, comme au jour de leur rencontre. Aujourd'hui Sauterelle est cassé à l'intérieur. Fragile, comme au début. Gamin paumé, frappé, chassé par ses petits camarades. Incapable. Impuissant. Aujourd'hui Sauterelle est jeune, si jeune. Il n'a jamais perdu sa tignasse, ni son innocence. Il n'est jamais tombé.

Aujourd'hui, Sauterelle retrouve ce qu'il a toujours gardé dans un coin de son cœur, pour Loup. Ce qu'il n'a jamais su lui donner.

Parce qu'aussi vieux qu'il soit, Sauterelle a toujours été trop jeune. Trop jeune pour savoir aimer.

Il regarde Loup, Loup mort, Loup parti pour toujours sans les prévenir, Loup et sa mèche blanche, Loup immobile, Loup qui dort et qui ne se réveillera pas, Loup son ami, Loup plus que ça, sans qu'il n'ait pu le dire, parce qu'il ne savait pas, parce que Sauterelle n'a pas eu le temps d'apprendre, d'apprendre à donner, à recevoir, parce que ces nuits passées côtes à côtes ne seront jamais que des nuits de sommeil, parce que la bouche de Loup ne lui aura jamais donné que des sourires, parce que ses mots resteront toujours enfermés dans sa gorge, qu'il les découvre a peine, que c'est trop tard. Parce que La maison, La cruelle maison a pris Loup. Elle l'a avalé. Il ne reviendra pas.

Sauterelle aime Loup. Et Loup est mort.

Ses râteaux tombent de part et d'autre du corps qu'il relâche, anéanti.

Loup est mort.

Mort pour toujours.

Plus jamais Loup.

Plus jamais.

Et ils n'ont pas eu le temps.

Ils étaient trop jeunes, peu importe leur âge.

Trop jeunes pour comprendre vraiment ce lien entre eux, cette étrange amitié des amoureux. Et maintenant, il n'auront plus jamais l'occasion de comprendre

Sauterelle se penche sur le corps qui n'ouvrira pas les yeux. Il regarde ce visage. Ce visage tout doux, détendu comme il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Plus de cauchemar pour Loup. Loup est mort.

Il inspire.

Loup est mort.

Il crie à nouveau.

* * *

Voilà ! Si quelqu'un est venu lire, qu'il connaisse l'histoire initiale ou non, je serai ravi d'avoir son avis !


End file.
